The Prophecy: Life Will Never Be The Same
by Blossomstripe
Summary: Darkkit, she thinks she is an ordinary young kitten... but when her sister and her get plunged into mysterious dreams and prophecies, she realizes her life will never be the same! Book 1!


**Hello everyone… nah jokes! HOW's it going? I haven't updated anything in **_**agesssss**_

**This story is for TinaFrostDahMuffinburger cuz she is awesome! And funny! Thanks for reviewing every one of my stories! Don't worry other peeps who do that, I'll ask you to fill out something too if you're one of my fav reviewers (I have a lot of them)  
Anyway… Here you go Tina!**

**I didn't add every cat for WindClan and ShadowClan cuz… I can't think of **_**millions**_** of names :P**

**Enjoy Tina**

* * *

**(ThunderClan)**

_Leader_: Applestar, mottled brown she cat with pale green eyes

_Deputy_: Breezetail, sleek furred black she cat

**Apprentice Bubblepaw**

_Medicine Cat_: Yarrowleaf, reddish orange tom with white paws

* * *

_Warriors_

Rednose: reddish tabby with a white muzzle

Leafsong: pretty pale brown tabby she cat

**Apprentice Shimmerpaw**

Miststep: beautiful silver tabby she cat

Brownpelt: handsome brown tom with amber eyes

Stormpelt: grey tom

Flamewing: reddish tabby she cat, former medicine cat

Nightpelt: night black tom

Cloudstorm: long furred white tom with black paws

Tinyfoot: small white tom

* * *

_Apprentices_

Bubblepaw: flecked grey she cat

Shimmerpaw: tortoiseshell and white she cat

* * *

_Queens_

Emberwing: smoky grey tabby she cat with blue eyes, mother to Brownpelt's kits, Darkkit, dark grey tabby she kit with amber eyes, and Bluekit, pale grey she kit with blue eyes

Jaywing: tabby she cat with green eyes, mother to Rednose's kits, Streamkit, silver tabby she kit, Sandkit, sandy coloured tom, and Eaglekit, tabby tom

* * *

_Elders_

Frostfur: pure white she cat

Lionpelt: golden tabby tom

* * *

**(ShadowClan)**  
_Leader_: Blazestar, a very dark red she cat with dark green eyes

_Deputy_: Smokepelt, smoky grey tom

_Apprentice Skypaw_

_Medicine Cat_: Petalstep, beautiful tortoiseshell she cat

_Apprentice Firepaw_

* * *

_Warriors_

Shadepelt: black tom

_Apprentice Fernpaw_

Blacknose: black and white tom

Flowerfrost: tortoiseshell and white she cat

* * *

_Queens_

Rosewing: cream coloured she cat

* * *

_Elders_

Scarface: elderly tabby tom

Meadowpelt: white tom, blind

* * *

**(WindClan)**

_Leader_: Sweetstar, tortoiseshell she cat

_Deputy_: Birdwing, silver flecked she cat

_Apprentice Seapaw_

_Medicine Cat_: Owlsong, brown tabby tom

* * *

**(RiverClan)**  
_Leader_: Pikestar, black tom with green eyes

_Deputy_: Troutstream, silver tom

_Medicine Cat_: Grasspelt, light brown tabby tom

* * *

_~Prologue_

"They are coming," the elderly black tom murmured, flicking his long tail around his paws, but a rustle came from behind him.

A slender she cat squeezed through the bushes and shook her fur, interrupting the whole meeting. "Has the meeting started? I'm sorry I'm late!" she meowed in a hurry, sitting down beside a flame coloured she cat.

Someone snorted "Great StarClan Streamfur, you are always late!" and Streamfur let out a hiss of annoyance. "I'm new here, am I supposed to my way around here like _that_?" she asked annoyingly.

Everyone was silent for a while, until the flame coloured she cat Streamfur was sitting next to meowed. "These kits will be protected by their clan, hopefully," the flame coloured she cat's mew was edged with scorn.

"Just because you're dead Autumnstar! The clan can cope perfectly fine without you!" the elderly black tom rasped "Bluekit and Darkkit have a long destiny ahead of them, someone will need to guide them, so quit your quarrelling and focus on something that matters!" he spat.

"Can I guide them? I'm a kit like them, they'll understand it more if it comes from me, and I am their sister!" a squeak sounded at the edge of the clearing and every cat spun around to face the silver she kit.

"No way, you're a kit! Someone like me should do it!" Autumnstar snorted and the elderly black tom let out a hiss "I think she should! Those kits don't know any of us!"

Mews of agreement came from around the clearing and the black tom raised his tail "It has been decided, Poolkit shall visit Bluekit and Darkkit!"

**Sorry for the short prologue, seriously… I'm beginning to dislike Autumnstar? Sorry I couldn't think of any other name! **

**Autumnstar: really annoying, and hates being dead**

**Elderly Black Tom: The Boss lol**

**Poolkit: cute adorable!**

**Streamfur: clumsy and slightly annoying… fuzz bucket!**

**~Blossom/Crystal/Mango…**


End file.
